brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Contractions/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim stands next to Moby who hands Tim a hat with horns. Moby wears a black bullfighting hat and carries a red cape. Tim wears a T-shirt with an apostrophe on it. MOBY: Beep. TIM: I'm not wearing that. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Oh, no, I won't. Dear Tim and Moby, What's a contraction and why would you use one? From Dawn. Text reads: Contractions TIM: Contractions are words like "I'm" and "won't". Text reads: I am TIM: A contraction is made by combining two words. The "a" and space between "I" and "am" disappear. In their place, an apostrophe appears. Text reads: I'm Moby stands alongside Tim. MOBY: Beep. TIM: No, I've never worn horns before. Text reads: No, I have never worn horns before. The word "have" and the space after "I" disappear, replaced by an apostrophe and "ve". Text reads: No, I've never worn horns before. TIM: You're totally making that up. Text reads: You are totally making that up. The word "are" and the space after "you" disappear, replaced by an apostrophe and "re". Text reads: You're totally making that up. TIM: When you compress two words into a contraction... Text reads: have not TIM: …you leave out one or more of the letters and add in an apostrophe. Text reads: have n t Text reads: haven't TIM: Sometimes the contraction looks a lot different from the two words that make it. Text reads: will not Text reads: won't MOBY: Beep. TIM: You can use contractions in writing, but it’s a lot more common to hear them in speech. Two girls talk to each other. GIRL ONE: I just won't go. I'll stay home. GIRL TWO: I wouldn't do that if I were you. We're going to a movie after. TIM: "I just won't go. I'll stay home." "I wouldn't do that if I were you. We're going to a movie after." Moby stands alongside Tim. TIM: They're conversational, after all. Moby places the hat with horns on Tim’s head. TIM: Don't do that! Tim throws the hat to the ground. TIM: So, like I was saying, it's OK to use contractions in your writing, unless you're writing a formal letter, like a business letter. Text reads: Business letter Text reads: 115 W. 30th St. #200 New York, NY 10001 August 17, 2003 Mrs. Anna Cheever, President Cheever Foods 399 Butter St. Arcadia, OH 43088 Dear Mrs. Cheever, I am writing to inform you that I just bought a package of your Cheese Popcorn, but was disappointed to find that my package did not contain a toy. As the package states that there is a toy inside, I would very much appreciate receiving this toy. I have always enjoyed Cheever's Popcorn and I hope to continue eating it for years to come. Sincerely yours, Moby TIM: Contractions are casual, so it’s best to stay away from them in formal writing. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Well, there are exceptions to every rule. When it comes to essays and papers, you'll have to ask your teacher for some guidelines. Moby stands alongside Tim. TIM: Oh, and sometimes it’s easy to confuse contractions with possessive nouns. Text reads: Possessive nouns Text reads: Moby's bullfighting hat TIM: When we're talking about "Moby's bullfighting hat", "Moby's" is a possessive noun; it describes the bullfighting hat owned by Moby. An arrow points to Moby's hat. TIM: Not the same as a contraction. Moby stands alongside Tim. TIM: When it comes to saying something like, oh, I don't know… "Moby's driving me crazy." Text reads: Moby's driving me crazy. TIM: "Moby's" is a contraction of "Moby is". Moby frowns. TIM: Substitute "Moby is" for "Moby's" and the sentence still works. Moby lifts the hat with horns, offering it to Tim. MOBY: Beep? TIM: OK, seriously, you have got to let this go. Moby smiles. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Fine. You've got to let this go. I'm not putting the horns on. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP English Transcripts